Live Drarry
by Ariana Hufflepuff
Summary: Random, unrelated ficlets DRARRY IS CANON
1. Chapter 1

These are just random Drarry ficlets that are unrelated to each other.

Some may be used in fics later, so they might seem familiar.

Enjoy!

Draco couldn't find him.

He had been outside, searching for Harry for the last 30 minutes, but Potter had simply disappeared. The snow was coming down heavily now. Draco cast a warming charm on his hands and turned to go inside. He was going to murder his relatives. That's all there was to it, he shoved his wand in his pocket but kept a tight grip on it and stormed inside.

The offender, Julius caught his eye immediately and sneered.

"Your half blood left did he?"

Draco stormed up to him and shoved him. Julius stumbled and knocked the Christmas tree over. He was laying across it when Draco put his wand in his face. The tip almost touching his nose.

"Draco-"

Someone tried grabbing his arm but he pulled away.

"Don't," he snarled. "This scum couldn't even have manners for one night. When has it ever been proper to discuss another's blood status? And Harry- He deserves respect."

His wand shook in his trembling hand. A green spark shot out and Julius yelped and jerked away. Draco's lips curved up.

"Scared, are you?"

Julius didn't answer, he was looking around at the others but no one seemed willing to come to his aid. His eyes suddenly got large and then Draco felt arms wrap around him. He snarled and went to shove the person off, when Harry's cologne assaulted him. He relaxed into his arms.

"You came back."

"Just in time too," Harry said, pushing his face into Draco's neck. "He's not worth it, love."

Draco allowed Harry to steer him to the door. He was feeling his anxiety, worry, and anger start to ebb away and he sighed heavily.

"Good! Take your dirty blood and leave, blood traitor!" Julius yelled. Draco turned, ready to hex him but Harry got to him first.

"Slugulus Eructo!"

Julius turned green and then pitched forward, vomiting slugs on his shoes. The remaining people shrieked and moved out of the way. One of the woman ran out of the room, a hand over him mouth.

"Brilliant!"

They hurried outside. Harry wasted no time in pulling Draco close for a kiss, they stumbled and Harry fell, pulling Draco with him. They landed in a bush and Harry dragged Draco off of it. The snow was freezing his hands, but he couldn't bring himself to get off Harry yet.

"Malfoy," Harry said softly, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Draco let out a puff of air.

"I love you," Draco said. He latched on to Potter's throat, nuzzling the scarf out of his way so he could get a better taste. Harry shoved his hands under Draco's shirt and ran them over his chest.

"Do you wanna shag, here?" Harry asked with a shakey laugh. Draco nodded and pulled away. He slid off Harry and pointed at him.

"I want you naked from the waist down. Now, Potter."

Harry kicked off his shoes and hurriedly stripped. He yelped as the snow touched his skin.

"It's cold!"

Draco rolled his eyes and shoved Harry so he was laying in the snow.

"Wanker!" He yelled.

Draco smirked and then leaned down to bite Harry's thigh. He pinned him down as Harry yelped and tried to crawl away.

"Do I need to tie you down, Potter?"

Harry merely glared at him.

"Draco? Mr. Potter?"

Harry laughed. "It's your mum!"

Draco jumped up and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"We should take this else where," he whispered.

And they apparated to their hotel room.


	2. Harry's Right

Draco fled the dungeons, pass the people in the hallways, and pushed his way outside. He took deep breathes of the cool air before his eyes landed on Potter. He attempted to sneer, it was weak though, and Draco took off at a fast walk, hoping to put distance between himself and EVERYONE else. The mission the Dark Lord had given him was going horrible and he couldn't stand the smiling, happy, twits inside Hogwarts.

He finally collapsed under a tree near the forest. It was dusk, the sun was nearly hidden, turning the skies a pinkish orange color. It was quite beautiful, he thought. He released a sigh and tried to ignore the bugs that were beginning to harass him now that he was no longer mobile.

It was as he closed his eyes that he felt something near him. His eyes snapped back open but as he looked wildly around, there was no one.

"Hello?" He ventured.

No response came. He huffed in irritation.

"My life is over," he moaned. "Why couldn't The Dark Lord give this job to someone else? Even if I do manage to pull it off..."

He let his sentence hang as the reality of it gripped him.

"Potter will hate me," he finished quietly. "I die if I don't, I'm miserable if I do."

He rubbed his face in an attempt to hold off the tears.

"Why would you care if I hated you?"

Draco jumped and pulled out his wand. Potter was sitting next to him.

"You-what-what are you-why are you here?" Draco demanded. Green sparks shot of his wand.

"You looked like you needed company," Harry offered.

"I don't want your company."

"You don't want me to hate you either, apparently," Harry said with a smile.

"Go away, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes and folded his cloak instead.

"You follow me a lot," Draco pointed out.

"Well, you're up to something."

"Do tell what you've figured out."

Harry shrugged. "You disappear a lot. I'm not sure where you're going, but I can't find you."

Draco felt himself go cold. So Potter was close to the answer. He'd eventually catch him.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Am I-what?!" Draco sputtered.

"Show me your arm."

"No."

"Malfoy. Show me your arm."

"I said no, Potter!"

Harry suddenly lunged forward, knocking Draco on to his side and wrestled him around until he had Draco pinned under him. His leg digging painfully into Draco's right arm as Harry pulled down the sleeve on his left. He heard a hiss escape from Harry and the Gryffindor got off him.

"You are a Death Eater. I knew it. I told Hermione and Ron, they didn't believe me."

Draco was trembling so hard, he wasn't sure he could speak. Harry didn't notice, he kept talking.

"Of course, now I can tell them, I told you so. Did you poison Ron? I thought that was you. Katie being attacked obviously was you, I told McGonagall but she said I was wrong."

Harry looked over at him and the smile fell off his face.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'll get you help, you'll be fine."

"My parents..." Draco managed to get out.

"If they'll coroporate, we'll protect them too."

Draco shook his head and stood up. He had to warn them that Potter knew. He turned to leave and was swung back around by Potter grabbing his waist. He found himself tucked into Harry's arms, looking down into bright green eyes.

"Let me save you."

"Potter-"

Harry cut him off by kissing him and then quickly breaking away.

"Please, Draco?"

Draco sighed. "I suppose this is what was meant to happen. Draco Malfoy, saved by Harry Potter. Sounds predictable enough."

Harry laughed and dragged him back to the castle, not once letting go of Draco's hand.


	3. Hermione's Suspicions

Hermione had a suspicion.

Well, in all actuality, she was certain her suspicion was correct, the only thing was how did he not know it? Certainly the person feeling an emotion would know it before their friend? She knew what she saw even if everyone else was so painfully oblivious to what was happening.

It was beautiful, it was messy, it was so emotional and she wasn't directly involved but she loved to watch the conflict.

Today she had an excuse to watch without being creepy because the entire school was watching. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

She was leaning against the empty seat in front of her, Ron at her side. He was screaming profanities in her ear, slightly marring the occasion but she chose to ignore him.

Her mouth dropped when she looked back up at the match. Harry and Malfoy were clearly flirting. Draco would swerve to get around Harry only to have Harry block him. Harry was so close, matching him move for move that their knees were bumping. They turned so Hermione could get a clear look at Harry's face and she gasped. He was smiling. He was clearly enjoying what they were doing so much, she feared he forgot what they were doing. Neither of them looked like they were searching for the Snitch. Instead, grey eyes were glaring into green and she was certain they weren't aware of anything going on around them.

"What a git! He can't find the Snitch so he's tailing Harry!" Ron roared and pulled on her robe. She jerked her arm and shoved him away.

But she had missed it, Harry was in a dive with the Snitch glittering below him. Malfoy had no hope of catching it but he still was a green and silver blur behind Harry.

And it was over.

She sighed.

This was enough, she had to put things in motion for them. She grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him out of the stands.

"Ouch! Hermione!" He complained but she didn't let go. She saw Harry land over by the Green Houses. What he was doing over there was beyond her but she was going to force him to accept that he was gay and had feelings for Malfoy. That was it, that was what was going to happen.

"Oi! Are you completely mad?" Ron roared and finally got his arm away from her. She paused only to roll her eyes and marched forward. "Hermione!"

"Be quiet!" she hissed. "I need to talk to Harry and I won't thank you for-"

They came around the corner of Greenhouse Three and there they were. Draco had Harry against the Greenhouse, one hand tangled in his hair, his lips attached to Harry's throat and Harry-

Harry had his legs wrapped around Draco's waist. His eyes closed. They weren't even aware they were being watched until Ron said, "I think I'm going to be sick."

And she punched him in the gut. The moment was ruined though, Draco yelped and pulled away, letting Harry drop to the ground and bang his head off the Green House. He scowled up at Draco and then paled at the sight of them.

"GOOD!" She yelled. "It's about time! GOOD!"

She grabbed Ron by the arm again and dragged him away.

"Good? How is this GOOD?" Ron wailed. "HERMIONE!"


	4. Dating a Weasley

"Potter's dating that Weasley girl now," Pansy said.

Draco stopped combing his hair and looked over at her. She was laying on his bed flipping through a magazine.

"So?"

"I thought you'd want to know."

He snorted and went back to his hair. His heart was beating harder than normal though and he swallowed the lump in his throat. Of course Potter was dating Weasley. That's exactly what the dirty little blood traitor had been hoping for all these years.

Once he was satisfied with his hair, Draco turned to Pansy.

"I'm going out," he said.

"To find Potter."

"No," he sneered. She smiled but kept her eyes down on the page. He huffed and stormed out, being sure to slam the door behind him.

Potter. Stupid, speccy git, Draco thought furiously. He took the steps two at a time as he ran up them and out on to the grounds. He was panting as he entered the sunlight and squinted for a moment.

His eyes adjusted to the brightness and he spotted Potter right away. Under the same tree as always cuddling with that red headed monstrosity.

He glared at them for a moment before turning and ducking behind a statue. He sat down behind it. He was able to get a nice view of them but hopefully out of view. He was going to wait for them to leave and hit Potter with a jinx.

Or a hex.

Crucio.

His chest twinged and his hand snapped to press on the still healing scars.

Maybe not crucio.

He was surprised when everyone left Potter alone. Draco blinked. How could he possibly get this lucky? But Potter didn't seem to be in any hurry to go into the castle. He lingered around the tree, walking in circles as though waiting for someone.

Draco wanted to approach him but didn't know what he would say. I hate you, you shouldn't be with that Weasley trash.

He ran a hand through his hair, refusing to finish that thought as he watched Potter pace. He should just attack him. Then he won't have to explain it, the only person who would know why would be Pansy. She'd be happy knowing she knew better than anyone else.

He took aim with his wand and shouted, "Imperio!"

He froze. He used another unforgivable on Potter. What was wrong with him? With a groan Draco walked over to Potter. He was standing still with a blank look on his face. Draco paused in front of him, looking over his face, getting lost in the green eyes for a moment before mentally shaking himself.

This was not a moment to waste. All of his nerves seemed to be tingling with fear and excitement. He licked his lips and said, so softly he almost didn't hear himself, "Kiss me."

He snapped his eyes shut immediately afterward. There was a moment where nothing happened and then he was jerked forward by his tie, falling into Potter's arms. One hand want into his hair, bring his face to Potter's and their lips touched. Potter nibbled on his lip before pushing his tongue into Draco's mouth.

The moment was suddenly over though, as Potter pulled away. Draco took a shaky breath and ended the spell. Harry smirked.

"Potter, go to hell," Draco stated, as pleasantly as possible and turned to skip away. He didn't get far before he was spun back around and Harry was kissing him again. When he pulled away, Harry was smiling at him, his eyes sparkling.

"The Imperious curse doesn't work on me, Malfoy."

"Oh," Draco said. He blinked a bit and then shook his head. "What about the Weasley girl?"

"What about her?"

"Pansy said you were dating her."

"Pansy has her information wrong."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry heard a familiar voice issuing from Lily's muggle radio. Curious, he knocked on the door and she allowed him entrance."What are you listening to?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed as she turned the music down.

"Oh, this muggle artist. He's fantastic isn't he? It's called Feltbeats," she beamed at him.

"Are you sure he's a muggle?"

"Positive dad!"Harry went about his day but couldn't shake the feeling that the voice belonged to a certain Slytherin he knew. Malfoy hadn't been seen for years though and Harry wasn't sure where to look for why it was so important that he did, his mind rationalized that it was simply head of the Auror office, Harry was able to set some lower levels the job of hunting down Draco, which the did rather quickly. Apparently he was in the states. So Harry arranged a portkey and soon found himself at a muggle hotel.

"Er-" His smile flickered as the desk clerk finally looked up at him from the computer. "I'm looking for -um- Tom Felton?"

She rolled his eyes."Even if he were staying here, why would he use his real name?"

"Yeah Potter, even if he was staying here, why would he use his real name?" A voice drawled from behind him. Harry whipped around.

"You! I knew it was you!"

"Is it a crime now?" Draco asked, eyebrow raised. Harry huffed.

"Well, no but I'm sure you're up to something."

"Dense as usual Potter, I'm pretending to be a muggle to get away from everything. Of course, you couldn't allow that could you? Had to hunt me down."

"You didn't make it hard, honestly, what possessed you to become a muggle singer?"

"Singer, actor, I have many talents Potter."

"I'm leaving before I decide to knock your teeth out," Harry spat, making sure to bump into Draco's shoulder as he headed for the door.

"What's the real reason you came Harry? Or is your Gryffindor courage gone after the last war?"

Harry spun back around, marched up to Draco who flinched, suddenly looking scared. Harry smiled."Scared Malfoy?"

He heard Draco chuckle as he met Harry's eyes.

"You wish."


End file.
